fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartfilia Konzern
Heartfilia Konzern (ハートフィリア・コンツェルン Hātofiria Kontserun) was a powerful and rich organization in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 13 History Heartfilia Konzern was one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore, ran by its founder and legal owner Jude Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-15 After starting his career as a member of the merchant guild Love & Lucky in Acalypha,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Mr. Heartfilia founded the company, and dedicated most of his time to it in order for the Konzern to expand and grow, while he paid little to no attention to his family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 14 After his wife's death, he had devoted even more of his time to the company,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 while his daughter Lucy Heartfilia felt neglected, until she finally ran away from home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-16 In truth, however, the Heartfilia Konzern had been in financial trouble for quite a while. To counteract the financial debt, however, Mr. Heartfilia had used his own properties as loan to supplement the company.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Q&A In the end, the Konzern didn't sustain, and was bought out by the Junelle Corporation.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine Aside from the Heartfilia Railways, which presented one of the more important parts of the company due to its high income to the Heartfilia general account, the Konzern consisted of a great deal of smaller companies, which had been bought by Mr. Heartfilia over the course of the years, and which had helped the company grow and expand. Localization The Konzern's headquarters was the Heartfilia Residence, a large mansion housing Jude Heartfilia and his family. The building sat in a vast, grassy plain, crossed by a series of roads, with some buildings being placed here and there near them. Such plot of land, which appeared to be roughly the size of Magnolia Town, if not larger, seeing as Team Natsu described it as "huge", was said by Lucy Heartfilia to be only the "garden" of the Residence, with the Heartfilia family possessing all the land as far as the eye can see from the property, up to some mountains in the background. Appearance Exterior Design The Heartfilia Residence appears to consists of two separate buildings, placed near a group of smaller constructions and linked together by a garden, with the front one acting as an entry of sort for the one sitting behind it. Only this first building has been clearly shown: it seems to consists of a main structure flanked by two minor wings protruding upwards, creating a square space before the entrance itself, which sits in the center of the facade, being flanked by two slender cylindrical towers with pointed tiled roofs, their walls adorned by elongated, hollow windows with arched tops. Two balconies appear to sit one above the other between such towers, topping the main door, and sitting on the highest one's summit is another, larger and rectangular tower, sporting a high, pyramid-shaped tiled roof held up by pillars, which, on its top part, bears more, smaller pillars, holding up the tiled spire topping the whole structure. The roof of the main section is similarly tiled and pitched, but the windows adorning its front walls are shown to be rectangular, and sport glasses. While the wing right from the entrance hasn't been properly shown, it is likely similar to the one sitting to the left: this seems to be split in two parts, with the one adjacent to the main structure possessing features similar to it, sporting rectangular windows and being topped by a pitched tiled roof; the one to the latter's right, however, is noticeably shorter in height, bears a large, decorative double door, occupying most of its outermost face, and two towers adorning the top of the very same face, being covered in a number of small arrowslits and growing larger near their top part, ending in pyramid-shaped tiled roofs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 20 The buildings sits in a built-up area which is large enough for Team Natsu to mistake it for a city: leading to the structure is a well-kept road which, some meters before its entrance, crosses with one more street, forming a crossroad in whose center is a fountain, possessing a circular pool and emitting water from a slender structure in its central part; flanking the roads converging here are well-kept bushes, and similarly well-kept hedges are located among the buildings present in the area. Cemetery Somewhere in the property is located a cemetery, which, among other graves, houses that of Layla Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia's wife and Lucy Heartfilia's mother. This is shown to be large and imposing, with a flowerbed being located and its front, and a double set of stairs with a decorated balustrade leading up to the statue of an angelic female figure, topping the whole structure. The gravestone, flanked by a pair of crosses, has a stone plaque sitting on the ground before it, this reading "Layla Heartfilia X748-X777". A set of stairs flanked by well-kept, short hedges leads to the grave, which is circled on three sides by a decorative railing; to the grave's left, sitting on the ground level, appears to be a small mausoleum, and some more graves, more modest in look, are visible not far from it, again circled by railing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 16 Following the Konzern's bankruptcy, Jude had his wife's grave moved elsewhere,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 15 and, after his own death, he was laid to rest near his beloved one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Page 2 Interior Design Not much of the Residence's interiors have been shown, but it's evident that they are majestic in appearance: the large halls of the mansion are shown to be finely decorated by a series of ornamental motifs, with panels bearing them being present on the walls' top parts, on pillars, above balustrades and on ceilings. Some walls sport large cross-shaped bas-reliefs, and sitting above the seeming main door's is what looks like a rectangular rose window.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 4-5 One of the known rooms is the study of Jude Heartfilia: this is shown to be rectangular in shape and extremely large, possessing a mezzanine, complete with a balustrade, covering the entire length of its faces, with cylindrical columns going up to the ceiling, covered in deep coffers, and intersecting them, these sporting fluting throughout their height but plain sections in their middle part. Some pictures with intricately decorated frames appear to be hung on the mezzanine. The room is given access to by an intricately decorated double door with two semicircular handles placed near their inner edges, pointing towards the hinges; something which, when the door is closed, makes its handles look like a single circle. To the left from the entrance, sitting in front of a column, is a very high, ornamental structure bearing a flowerpot. Built in the walls throughout the room is a series of identical bookshelves packed full of books, possessing arched tops adorned by simple motifs, and, on the other side of the room from the door is a massive, similarly decorated desk, housing some stationery and being paired with a large armchair for Mr. Heartfilia to sit in. Such desk is located right in front of a pair of large windows, possessing double curtains with decorated top parts; if the light coming from the outside wasn't enough, a majestic chandelier hangs from the ceiling, some meters above the seeming center of the room. The study is shown to open on a corridor, which has the central part of its floor hidden by a carpet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 6-15 Former Inhabitants A number of people inhabited the Heartfilia Residence and its surrounding area before the Heartfilia Konzern's bankruptcy. Owners *Jude Heartfilia, the founder and leader of the Konzern.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 6 Passed away in year X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 20 *Layla Heartfilia, Jude's wife and Lucy's mother. Passed away in year X777. *Lucy Heartfilia, the runaway heir to the Heartfilia fortune, and a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 Employees *Spetto, a maid and servant under Layla as well as Cancer's previous key-holder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 2-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 13-15 *Bero, Lucy Heartfilia's teacher of Celestial Spirit Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 3-4 *Ribbon, a librarian. *Aed, a cook. *Additionally, there are a number of unnamed employees, among which include maids and armor-clad men who appeared to be guards. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Needs Help Category:Residence Category:Featured Article